Meet your future selves!
by Sira Black
Summary: TEMPORARY HIATUS. After an urgent call by Mr. D, the Bladebreakers are brought to NYC, confused. And wait…rewind, what does Mr. D mean with ‘your future selves’? slight Het, Shounenai, MM, no Lemon, but continues reference.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Meet your future selves!

**Author:** Sira Selene Black

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Beyblade. If I did, Voltaire and Boris would long ago have been pelted with tomatoes and pranks.

**Summery:** After an urgent call by Mr. D, the Bladebreakers are brought to NYC, confused. And wait…rewind, what dos Mr. D mean with 'you future selves'?

**Pairing:** You don't really think I'm going to tell you, are you?

**WARNING! **THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF …YOU KNOW WHAT CONTINIUESLY! IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, PLEASE LEAVE!

**Key:**

"I love Sal!" –Talking

'I love Sal!' –Thoughts

_I love Sal! _–Flashbacks and emphasis

**Authors note:** Hey! Well, this is my first Beyblade fic, so please be nice. And on the side note; this takes place before the second world championships', as I only watched the first Series. Could someone please PM me with what happened in V-force in a short version? Like who won in the matches, what happened, etc? I never had time to watch V-force or G-Rev, as it was always on TV before I came home from school. So, please tell me? The things in here are just scraps of what I've managed to gather on the internet. On the side note; this won't have Daichi in it, as I personally don't like him very much. …And this fic doesn't have a plot; just random freakiness. Bryan/Ray make-out scenes on the sofa, anyone? -grins-

Chapter 1

Hilary nervously chewed her lower lip, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Mr. Dickenson. He had called two days ago, claiming something of great importance had come up.

**Flashback**

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

_Hilary groaned loudly at the unwelcome noise. Really, who would call at the dead of the night? _

_Rolling to the other side of her bed, she groggily raised the black receiver to her ear._

"_Who's there?" She asked annoyed, not bothering to use the polite from of courtesy she usually used when taking on the phone._

_It took a second for Hilary to recognize the voice on the other side of the phone, her mind still half asleep. "…you can see, we really need the Bladebreakers her now. If you'll inform the boys, I'll arrange a flight in two days time the New York, as that is the destination point of your selves." With that, he hung up._

_The ruby-eyed brunette blinked, having not understood half of it. 'Huh?' She thought through her hazy awareness 'Something along the lines of future, Blitzkrieg boys, three years, and flight.' She blinked. She yawned. Her last thought was 'I'll tell the boys in the morning'. With that, she fell asleep, totally forgetting what Mr. D had said, only to remember two days later._

_**End Flashback**_

Hilary sighed angrily at her stupidity. She had forgotten about telling the boys, and as result had been forced to rudely awake them in the middle of the night. Really, if she hadn't awoken Kai first, which only involved knocking on the door; they would have missed their flight and still have been in Japan, trying to awake Tyson.

She wrinkled her nose. Did Kai really have to resort to dropping a bucket full of ice-water on the annoying bluenette? 'Well, it's not as if he didn't deserve it.' She thought randomly.

Finally, the ebony doors opened to reveal Mr. Dickenson, who looked rather out-of-place in the orderly office with his raged appearance. What had happened to get this elder man in such a state of disorder?

Mr. Dickenson sat tiredly behind his desk, rubbing his aged temples, as if trying to sooth an aching headache. He sighed loudly.

"I expect Hilary has informed you boys of our current dilemma?" He asked quietly.

Hilary blushed a rather dark shade of red formerly found on overly ripe tomatoes. "I was half asleep when you called, Sir." She mumbled, finding the endings of her white skirt suddenly very interesting. Really, if her class teacher could see her now; forgetting things of great importance over the thought of sleep! She shuddered; Mrs. Sharlotte would be very displeased.

Mr. Dickenson gave a weary sigh. "Well, I guess I will have to explain this to you myself." He sighed again.

"What is it, Mr. D?" Tyson and Max chorused simultaneously. Kai glared at them.

Mr. Dickenson ignored their interruption, and sighed again, continuing his explanation. "Well, I'll keep this short and snappy; your older selves and the Demolition boys, now known as the Blitzkrieg boys, have recently appeared, claiming to be from the future. They requested you and the Demolition boys to live with them, as they wanted to train you themselves."

A shocked silence reigned.

The only thing Hilary could think was 'what the Fuck?'

…just not with such a vocabulary.

_Later_

Hilary gapped amazed at the huge mansion that had to be at least 5 stories tall. After the ensuing chaos that had happened after Mr. D's announcement, here they were, eagerly awaiting the arrival of their 3 year older selves.

Kai stood there, leaning against the black limousine, appraising the ebony mansion in front of him. 'He actually looks like he had emotions for once…' Hilary thought as she noticed a slight flicker in his amethyst eyes.

She shook her head; Kai and emotions shouldn't be in the same sentence. It just was…_wrong_.

Turning her attention to Tyson, who was gapping open-mouthed at his future home, she sighed. Really, he was the exact opposite of Kai. Tyson was loud, annoying, food-addict and loyal to his team. Kai, on the other hand, was quiet, impassive, and (from what Ray told her) not exactly immensely loyal. Max had the same expression as Tyson, one of open-mouthed awe. Ray was in front of Hilary, leaving her to guess what the neko-jin was thinking.

Suddenly, a voice was heard from one of the speakers meant to talk to visitors next to the door. It was cool, feminine, and sounding rather annoyed. Wait… that was _her_ voice. Although it was cooler, certainly capable of possessing an icy edge, it was unmistakable her voice.

_BOOM! BASH! CRASH! MEOW!_

Hilary blinked. What was that? Her older self answered to the unspoken question. "Kai, stop that! Bryan, are you trying to strangle Ray with a pillow! Hey! Keep it decent here! Don't you guys need any air? Tala, LEAVE IAN ALONE!"

More crashes.

The younger Bladebreakers blinked.

What the hell were their older selves doing?

The voice sighed. "The door's unlocked. Come on in!"

Tyson frowned, and grasped the silver handle, pulling the door open. Hilary lightly stood on her toes, peering over Kai's two-toned head. The entrance hall was _big_. And that was an understatement. It had a maroon rug embroidered with golden strands, giving the impression of a Phoenix. The walls were a soft peach, including golden chandeliers. The ceiling was gold, with an artistic Phoenix painted upon it. Wait…was that Dranzer?

It was, she noted, as she noticed the golden lines on its face. 'That clearly is Dranzer.' She thought amazed. As they moved into the Hall, towards the holly door at the right-hand side, the ruby-eyed girl could only assume the person who designed this had good taste. Scratch that, _really_ good taste.

(A/N: The youngsters are now gonna be referred to by their Japanese names to prevent confusion. If you don't know them, they're at the bottom of the chapter.)

Rei pushed pass Takao, and opened this door after knocking.

This room appeared to be the living room/gym, based on the flat-screen plasma ambie light TV and the raised platforms scattered across the room. On one of the 8-foot-tall platform sat a two-toned, jeans-clad, ruffled haired, amused 17 year old Kai Hiwatari, scarf-and-all, who seemed to be dangling a DVD over the head of a 5'8 brunette.

Hiromi steeped back. Was that Kai? He looked…a_ lot_ cuter. And that figure below him…was that her? 'It definitely is.' She thought. Her older self was decked in a stomach free leather top and low-rise jeans. 'And without shoes,' She noted dryly.

Her older self pouted. "If your going to be that way, I'm sure you won't mind me _accidentally _showing the kids the Christmas party, now would you?" She smiled sweetly. "And of course, you won't mind me giving those pictures of you and Tala to the newspaper." She commented offhandedly, smirking.

The 17 year old gapped at her, an expression the younger Bladebreakers found immensely funny.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed darkly.

Hilary smiled. "Well, I won't if you get down here and give me that DVD back…" She said, trailing off.

Kai sighed, jumped down, and gave her the DVD.

Hilary smiled sweetly, and walked away, whilst saying, "I hope you don't mind giving our younger selves a tour, as I need to see if the boys are decent. After all, it's your entire fault for allowing them the freedom of stinking up the living room." (A/N: If you don't understand this, please insert mind into the Gutter, and if you still don't understand, look at the warning!)

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"I refuse to sound like a 3 year old." Hilary said, and closed the door behind her.

Kai sighed. He turned his attention to the gaping Bladebreakers, and commented lightly to Max and Tyson, "You need to close your mouth, or you'll catch flies."

Not giving them a chance to react, he turned to the door Hilary had just gone through, and closed the door. When no-one followed, he pocked his messy head through the door.

"Are you coming or not?" He sounded annoyed.

A/N: Well, that's chapter 1. Hope you like it! And now to the Jap. Names;

Ray: Rei

Tyson: Takao

Hilary: Hiromi

Kenny: Kouji

Tala: Yuriy

Spencer: Sergei

Ian: Ivan

Bryan: Boris

And that's it. On the side note, this is the longest chapter I've ever written…-looks around shocked- I…can…write…something over 3 pages!

…Hope ya review!

Sira Selene Black


	2. MFS2

**Title:** Meet your future selves!

**Author:** Sira Selene Black

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Beyblade. If I did, Voltaire and Boris would long ago have been pelted with tomatoes and pranks….and there would be a hell of a lot more kissing and less beyblades…

**Summery:** After an urgent call by Mr. D, the Bladebreakers are brought to NYC, confused. And wait…rewind, what does Mr. D mean with 'you future selves'?

**Pairing:** You don't really think I'm going to tell you, are you?

**WARNING! **THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF …YOU KNOW WHAT CONTINIUESLY! IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, PLEASE LEAVE!

**Key:**

"I love Sal!" –Talking

'I love Sal!' –Thoughts

_I love Sal! _–Flashbacks and emphasis

**Authors note:** wow…so many reviews after only a few days? I'm feeling really loved here…-sniggers- well, as I'm currently in a good mood, and I'm getting so many reviews, I've decided to write this chapter a bit earlier. But after this, there's a big possibility that I won't update very much after this. Mom managed to break her right arm, so I'm going to be doing the housework…but when vacation is here, I'll be updating a lot! I promise! But that's not very likely either…as now I'm getting Detentions like no tomorrow!

…Well, here's the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Rei looked around for a second at his fellow Bladebreakers. None of them moved. He sighed. 'Guess I get to open the door.' He thought, as he reached to the (this time) mahogany door.

'Something's wrong.' He frowned, as his sensitive nose caught a whiff of…milk? He shrugged; it was probably some cereal.

As he pushed the door open, he knew what the milk smell had been. Really, he shouldn't ignore his senses that often; specifically in this house.

_SPLATCH!_

A bowl of milk had fallen on his head. And it wasn't even cows' milk. It was _goats_; something that Rei despised.

A loud laugh was heard from the…kitchen? Yes, it was a kitchen, Rei noted. 'And it came from the sofa.'

He turned to his teammates, and glared, as he heard Takao muffling his laugh with Max' shirt, who was doubled over with silent laughter. Even Kai seemed to take amusement at his predicament, if his smirk was anything to go by. And Hiromi just giggled.

He bared his fangs at them, ignoring the laughter it provoked.

It was quite an unpleasant feeling, having milk drip of one's fangs.

Specifically if it was _goats_ milk.

He sniffed disdainfully, and turned his nose up into the air.

Only to have milk drop into it.

More laughter ensued.

Really, and if the Bladebreakers thought this was funny, they wouldn't survive in this house, as there was a constant Danger of a lung bursting.

And _that_ was really unpleasant.

&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Yes, it's short as hell. But recently (as in the last week) I haven't had any access whatsoever to my PC or the internet.

…and my keyboard had been reconfigured, making typing one hell of a lot more difficult. And I mean very difficult.

… I'm also trying to type without looking at the keyboard. This, I might add, is quite difficult. …For me at least.

Well, I'll make sure the next Chapter is over a thousand words, okay?

Sira Black


	3. 3Chapter 3

**Title:** Meet your future selves!

**Author:** Sira Selene Black

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Beyblade. If I did, Voltaire and Boris would long ago have been pelted with tomatoes and pranks.

**Summery:** After an urgent call by Mr. D, the Bladebreakers are brought to NYC, confused. And wait…rewind, what does Mr. D mean with 'you future selves'?

**Pairing:** Look at 'Must Read!'.

**WARNING! **THIS CONTAINS MENTIONS OF …YOU KNOW WHAT CONTINIUESLY! IF YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, PLEASE LEAVE!

**Key:**

"I love Sal!" –Talking

'I love Sal!' –Thoughts

_I love Sal! _–Flashbacks and emphasis

**Authors note: **

**-**Is totally blown away-

-Faints-

Wow…so many reviews! That's the fastest I've ever got! –Grins widely- As you're all being so nice, I'm writing this earlier than I usually would. Lucky you!

**(Must read!)**

…But on a more serious note, this story will always change categories, so if one moment it's saved in Hilary/Bryan, the next Kai/Hilary, don't be surprised. And just because it's in that category doesn't mean those two will be together as in Boyfriend/Girlfriend.

And as I myself am not sure whose gonna be with who, I'll let you guys decide, 'kay? …but write down in a review if you mean the older or the younger! And Kai can only either be with Tala or Hilary. Ya see, me no likey TyKa or KaRe.

…But no matter what, even if it's just a one-night-stand, Bry and Ray WILL be together! Have to honor my membership to Butterfly Ishida's 'Moonlight and Sunshine' somehow, eh?

On a side note, I changed their age's…-looks around nervously- now the older ones are two years older than they were in G-Rev. Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ray are 18. Tala, Ian and Max are 17, whilst Hilary and Tyson are 16. Kenny…well, he's in some College who-knows-where, after skipping a few grades…that sound right? Is that even possible?

Chapter 3

As the older Kai watched the scene unfold from behind the opened door, he sniggered. His Amethyst eyes flickered to the conveniently placed mirror on the ceiling; Kai mentally scolded the lavender-hair teen on the couch. That prank was just…_old_. Really, Bryan was more original than _that_! As he stepped out from behind the door, he sniggered again at the look on Rei's face.

The thirteen-year-old Rei turned around to face him, the milk still dripping from his dropping hair.

"Did you do this! ", He growled.

Kai arched an eyebrow.

"That?" He glared in disgust at the innocently lying bucket on the floor. "Nah, to amateur."

"However, a certain idiot on the sofa did." With that, he walked to the sofa, and promptly knocked it over backwards, heedless of shocked cry that resounded from the eighteen year old.

Bryan pried his face of the floor. "What the hell was that for?" He snarled at the bluenette.

Kai ignored his question, and bent down to his level. "How much did you drink?" He asked calmly.

Bryan just snarled viciously, stood up and left the room, muttering rather vicious sounding insults under his breath in which Hiromi could only guess to be Russian.

The two-toned eighteen-year old shook his messy head.

Kai turned to the still -slightly- in shock group and ordered them that under no circumstances were they to leave the room.

With that, he left.

Hiromi blinked.

These guys were seriously _weird_.

…And still Rei was covered in goats' milk, dripping wet, annoyed and quite freaked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MFS&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The older Hilary glared at the neko-jin. This was his _entire fault_. If He hadn't given Ian the fireworks, he wouldn't have set them of in Talas' bedroom, Tala wouldn't have attempted to strangle him, meaning Tala wouldn't have knocked over Bryan's dessert, which led to Bryans'…_anti-social_ behavior.

All in all, Ray really wished he had never even _thought_ of letting those fireworks anywhere _near_ Ian.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MFS&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tala slo-o-owly let himself slide down the back of his door, his normally pale face rather flushed. Running from a drunk and pissed of lavender-haired Russian was _hard_. Even harder when Ray wasn't there to calm him down.

He winced as a bit of the leather of his jumpsuit made a rather loud squeak against the wood of his door.

The red-head shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. Silently, he cursed Kai for giving him the contagious habit of drinking-or wait, he didn't. He cursed Kai for giving him the tendency to do something amazingly stupid when drunk. Actually, he cursed Voltaire. Yes, blame it on Voltaire for sticking the two in the same room when they were four. No, curse him for even siring Kais' mother.

Yeah, blame him for that.

With that thought in his –slightly- edited cyber brain, Tala Ivanov let himself drift into dreamland after collapsing on his bed.

But truthfully, if he'd ever come across Voltaire again, he knew he wouldn't curse him; nah, he give him a hug for even thinking about putting those two in that sorry excuse of a tin box when they were four.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MFS&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ian knew he was in trouble. No, -scratch that-, he was in deep St.

How about we put it this way; Ray was angry at him for letting the fireworks of in Tala's room. Hilary was angry at him for the same thing. Actually, so were Tala, Bryan and Kai too.

The purple-haired seventeen-year-old sighed. He couldn't wreak havoc for the next two days as the kids were still new to the concept of their future, he couldn't get back to his apartment as Tala stole his keys, he couldn't go downstairs as the others would likely murder him on sight…but…He could go to the amusement hall…

His maroon eyes gleamed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MFS&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the kitchen, Hiromi was rather confused. Kai really had changed…she blushed. She was NOT going to think about…_those_ changes. All in all, his fan base had probably expanded by…say, double?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&MFS&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Yes…I kind of cheated by making the A/Ns so long….but I still managed a thousand, eh?

Anyway, are Ian's eyes maroon?

And before I forget, next chapter begins the 'fluff' …eh, I meant exceedingly long make-out scenes', so tell me who should be with who!

Sira


	4. Authors note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Okay, I told you in the AN of the first chapter that I missed a good chunk of V-force and only saw one episode of G-Rev.

The problem: with a few encounters planned between individual characters, I need to know what happened if I want to write a decently long chapter, in fact, if I want to update at ALL!

You do want that, do you?

So, if you want the next chapter, could you please send me a few links to places where I can see the episodes? Or where they have immensely descriptive episode summaries'? Please? I need them!

And if I get enough info…I'll…um…make a chapter with…at least…1500 words! That good enough?

Or…I could update short chapters and give them too you…say…every three days? Just tell me in a PM or review which you'd prefer.

…And don't forget the links! Or no chapters for you!

Sira Selene Black


End file.
